


There is a wolf in my bed....

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, True Mates, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek gets turn into a wolf and ends up in Stiles' bed...Weird right???The Sheriff has one or two things to say... ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	There is a wolf in my bed....

**Author's Note:**

> Because you guys liked so much the "There is a fox in my bed...."  
> I got inspired...
> 
> I hope you like it xD

"Stiles!!!" the Sheriff yells.

"Stiles!!!!" he repeats, folding his arms as he stands in the bedroom door of his son.

"What the hell is this?" the Sheriff protests as he is pointing at the big black animal on his son's bed.

"Err dad..." Stiles comes upstairs looking nervous.

"Thats a wolf obviously.." Stiles mocks at his father having no self preservation whatsoever.

Noah glares at his son and repeats his question.

"So, what's a wolf doing in your bed Stiles???" he repeats, clearly irritated.

"Derek had an accident and stuck into his wolf form and I kind of keep an eye on him until he gets back to normal." Stiles explains fast and the sheriff takes a minute to absorb the information.

"Derek? Derek Hale you mean? Derek is the wolf??? An actual wolf?" John repeats scratching softly his head.

"Yeah dad.. He is a born werewolf and he has this genetic ability.. to transform into an actual wolf, how cool is that right? Only he is stuck now and with hunters around the town it's not safe for him to be outside.." Stiles bubbles.

The whole time the black wolf is laying unfazed on Stiles' bed taking in the human's scent and feeling content.

He does hear the conversation but he is positive that Noah won't shove him away; he is a good man just like his son.

So he tries to look like a puppy just in case.

As Stiles goes downstairs to finish making sandwiches for all of them the Sheriff comes near the wolf pointing a finger at him.

"I know your secret Hale! Don't you dare hurt my son.." John declares with a serious voice and the wolf nods.

Stiles is back looking at them both suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" he asks as he gives his father a sandwich.

"Nothing.." his father explains. "We just have an understanding... So, I'm heading to the station. No chewing anything, and if he wants to do his business he goes outside!'' the sheriff warms and Stiles protests. "Dad!! He is not an actual wolf you know..." Stiles whines as he sits by the wolf feeding him slowly.

The black wolf eats gracefully each bite growling softly at the warnings of the older man.

Once the sheriff leaves for his shift and Stiles is left alone with the wolf he decides they should watch a movie.

Derek seems uninterested about it as Stiles is watching carefully.

What really interests the werewolf, is Stiles laying on his body and caressing his fare with his long fingers making the werewolf doze off.

Stiles is asleep after an hour or so and Derek follows him.

Around 03.00 o'clock Derek is startled by Stiles' voice.

The human is obviously having a nightmare and trashes around the bed mumbling with a pained voice.

"NO ... NO Derek no... Come back please... Please come back to me..." Stiles yells, crying and Derek is back to his human self taking the human in his arms and holding him tight trying to wake him up slowly.

"Hey Stiles.. babe.. wake up.. Wake up little one.. I'm here.. You are safe.. I'm not going anywhere... I'm not leaving you." Derek whispers, leaving promises while kissing the human's face.

Stiles eventually opens his watery eyes whispering.. "Der.. You're back?" he asks looking at the man next to him.

"Im here." the werewolf smiles. "You were having a bad dream..." Derek explains and Stiles nods.

"I dreamt that you left again.." Stiles explains.

"And you were upset about it?" Derek presses.

"Of course Der... I would hate to see you leave again..." the human responds looking straight at the eyes of the Alpha.

"If you want me.. I'll stay... I'll stay for as long as you want me to..." the born wolf responds.

"Good... That's good..." Stiles breathes.

"But how are you back to the human self? Deaton said it would take over 48h..." the human asks curious.

"My mate needed me." Derek responds and places a soft kiss on the human's nose. " I couldn't let you sleep, cry... I just want you to smile all the time. I want you happy Stiles... You deserve to be happy." the Alpha breathes softly, caressing his lips with the human's.

"If I have you in my bed... I don't need anything else!!!" Stiles responds and claims the werewolf's lips in a sinull kiss.

After a few more heated kisses they fall asleep on each other's arms.

Noah finds them next morning cuddled onto each other asleep.

He huffs but doesn't make a single comment.... After all his son's happiness is all he ever wanted.

And later when Stiles wakes up he texts Erica at once.

_There is a wolf in my bed..._

_(and takes a pic of sleeping human Derek and hits send)._

Erica texts back.

_OMG !!! Fucking FInally!!!_

_It's where he belongs ;)_

Stiles smiles because Erica is right. _.._

The wolf looks good on his bed...

He leaves his phone at the side and hides in the naked chest of the werewolf who smiles in his sleep.

Stiles has this strong feeling....

They are both where they belong...

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me motive to continue.
> 
> Let me know if u liked it :)


End file.
